That Moment
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: It had been three days since the incident and I was still feeling embarrassed. 23/35


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

_**Gosh, this didn't seem as corny when I was writing it. I really love these two, and I wish they'd been featured more in the show. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

That Moment_

_One of the teenagers was about to knock me out with the pillow that had once been mine. I backed away in fright, scared of being knocked out. He was just about to hit me..._

"_Mind if I cut in?"_

_The teenager was punched in the face by Numbuh 35, who I could have sworn was dangling off the edge just a second ago. He wore a look of that was full of anger and satisfaction as the teenager fell. I walked up behind him and was about to thank him when I heard Numbuh 86 shout at Cree._

I sighed as I remembered that moment. It had been three days since the incident and I was still feeling embarrassed. Not only had I lost my weapon so easily, but I had been saved by the last person I expected: Numbuh 35 A.K.A. Bartie Stork. I'd had a crush on him ever since I could remember. We were trained for the Kids Next Door together, and that's where my feelings started. I was so disappointed when he was selected to be a Moonbase operative and I was given to Sector K. I feel sorry for my sector, having to put up with me. It's a wonder they're my friends at all.

I was currently at the Moonbase hospital because one of my teammates had been injured in a mission. Our leader was inside talking to the person and the other two were in the cafeteria. I had decided to walk around, secretly hoping to see Bartie. I had never had the opportunity to say thank you and I still wanted to. I had already "passed by" where he was usually stationed, but he wasn't there. It was at that moment I realised I really knew nothing about him. I didn't know his other friends, his favourite places or what the name of his school was. I only knew he had a younger sister and his favourite thing in the whole wide world was the Yipper Franchise.

I rounded the corner and found I was in a dead-ended hallway. It was deserted – No, there was a familiar boy sitting on a long bench that looked completely out of place with the professional looking corridor. I forced a smile on my face and sat down next to him. He didn't look up, but I had a feeling he knew it was me.

"Hi, Numbuh 23." I was right.

"Hey, Numbuh 35. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Bartie leant back so his head was touching the wall behind us. "I just needed somewhere to think where I wouldn't be bothered by other people. You?"

"Numbuh 24 was hurt today when we fought Stickybeard. I needed to think and the hospital ward definitely isn't the place to do that," I replied casually, though I was very nervous and had to fight back a blush. I suddenly remembered why I wanted to find him and added, "Oh yeah, and thanks for the save from the teenager."

"You're welcome." He smiled at me and I almost gave a squeal. I loved his smile so much. It reminded me of Rainbow Monkeys on the beach.

"Numbuh 23?" I shook my head and unclouded my thoughts, but the mist instantly spread again. How could I be so stupid? He's never like me, it was just so hopeless. He probably wanted a pretty girly-girl who would be his accessory. I was just plain, old, tomboyish Virginia Sims.

"Virginia? Are you okay?" I glanced at Bartie and almost fell off the bench in shock at the look of concern on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I am," I stuttered. I started playing with the hem of my shirt.

I heard him sigh. Why was he sighing? Did he think I was too boring and wanted to leave? "So, what was Numbuh 86's slumber party like?"

I felt relieved with this change of subject. "Oh, you know Numbuh 86. You know her password for the maximum security vault. Her room is full of Rainbow Monkey merchandise. We did makeovers, had a pillow fight, all that crud. We were playing truth or dare when we heard Numbuh 86 screaming in the kitchen."

"Oh, really?" Bartie quirked an eyebrow. "Anything juicy?"

I shrugged. "Not really, we were getting to that when Numbuh 86 screamed. We asked Numbuh 3 if she had a crush on Numbuh 4 and she was really hesitant on answering. And remember, Numbuh 4 was there as a girl, so that made it even better."

Bartie laughed and I had to try harder to keep my blush down. "I swear, those two are so obvious except to each other."

I laughed as well and nodded eagerly. It was true; the two were hopeless when it came to couples and romance. But, then again, so was I. At that moment, I realised the question I needed to ask. The desire crept up from the pit of my stomach, up my throat and into my mouth.

"Do you like anyone, Numbuh 35?"

Bartie seemed surprised at my question and I couldn't blame him. My blush couldn't be suppressed any longer and it burst all over my cheeks. I placed one of my hands to the cheek facing him so he wouldn't notice. I started digging out dirt from my nails so I didn't have to look at him. I didn't have to worry, however, as Bartie just stood up and said...

"You'll find out soon."

And with that, he walked away.

_**

* * *

I hope that wasn't too bad for anyone. Review!**_


End file.
